To electrically connect a circuit to a circuit board, the circuit may include pins that can be connected to pads on the circuit board. The pins protrude from a packaging of the circuit. To connect the pin to the pad, a piece of solder or conductive glue can be deposited that contacts the pin and the pad, and that thereby provides a conductive path between the pin and the pad.
FIG. 1 illustrates a circuit 100 that is connected to a circuit board 102. The circuit board 102 includes a pad 104 and the circuit 100 includes a pin 106. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the pin 106 is a straight metal piece that protrudes from the circuit 100 into an empty space, extending toward the substrate 102. To provide an electrical path between the pad 104 and pin 106, a piece of solder 110 is deposited that contacts both the pad 104 and pin 106. The piece of solder 110 is deposited on one side of the pin 106 and contacts that side of the pin 106.